Blackhoof Boar Clan
Leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan* Others unnamed * = leader | Affiliation(s) = Tai Lung | Formed = Unspecified | Founder(s) = Unspecified | Disbanded = Unknown | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | Last appearance = Kung Fu Panda: The Game }} The Blackhoof Boar Clan (also known as the Boar Gang) is a gang of thieves seen in Kung Fu Panda: The Game. They were one of the bandit groups that joined Tai Lung when he escaped from Chorh-Gom Prison, hired as minions to stop the main player (Po in the game universe) in his travels and objectives. Membership * Leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan * Others unnamed Description The Blackhoof Boar Clan was comprised of three types of boars: Primary fighting boars These boars are the same size and color as thieving boars, but do not wear a white shirt. They use two axes when fighting. They are easy to fight in small numbers, but can be devastating opponents in large numbers. Secondary fighting boars Secondary fighting boars are twice the size of primary fighters and are recognizable by their gray fur and balding backs. They use a single mace in combat. Thieving boars Thieving boars are brown-colored and are distinguishable by their white shirts. They do not fight, but instead try to steal items and sneak past Po. These boars only appear in the level "Protect the Palace". History In Kung Fu Panda: The Game attacking one of the boars]] The boars of the Blackhoof Boar Clan were hired as minions by Tai Lung, and were therefore marked as enemies to the main player (Po). In each instance, Po was able to defeat them. The boars easily overpowered villagers, and in "Po's Dream," they took over a tea house and caused mischief around the village. In "Tournament of the Dragon Warrior," the boars used the tournament as a diversion and captured unlucky villagers outside of the arena. In "Protect the Palace," the boars tried to pillage and plunder the Jade Palace of its treasures as well as the Dragon Scroll. Meanwhile, the Furious Five and Shifu were consulting with the village, when the first boars came down and found Po elsewhere, who defeated all of the boars that he came across. The leader finally revealed himself after all of the boars he sent down were defeated. The leader of the clan was also defeated after eventually revealing himself to the player. The boar clan is also featured in several multiplayer games such as "Tea House Brawl", "Tournament", and "Village". Personality All of the boars have a similar personality; they always seem overconfident in their abilities to fight, and won't run off from fighting. The boars usually steal from the weak villagers and find pride in themselves when they scare their victims. Even though the boars won't back down against Po or the Furious Five, they keep their distance from Tai Lung. Though the boars aren't the smartest of fighters, they can use things to their advantage. For example, they used the Dragon Warrior Tournament as a distraction—while everyone else was at the tournament, they caught villagers who turned up late for the event. The leader of the boars acts a bit like a coward, but he isn't to be underestimated—he uses strength and body size to gain advantage over his enemies. Fighting style The Blackhoof Boar Clan has no knowledge in kung fu and would thus be considered as "street fighters"; but despite this, they're still fierce and smart fighters. In fact, the clan's battle strategy is set up somewhat like an army. For instance, the smaller s use small but quick attacks, but also possess the ability to swarm their opponent with their numbers. If the smaller boars fail to stop the player, the larger boars follow up with their long and powerful attacks, which are often more spread out. The leader fights only when all of the other boars have been defeated. The primary fighting boars that carry two axes attack by either lunging at the enemy or just coming up to him/her and slicing both of the axes at once. The secondary fighting boars, when attacking, run at the enemy and literally jump and bring their mace down on the victim. Another attack move they do is they spin their whole body around, creating a spinning attack with their mace. The leader of the clan will do similar moves as the secondary boars, except that he can roll out of the way of certain attacks. Clothing It is also presumed that the boars of this clan had distinguishing black hooves, thus the included name. The fighting boars wear similar leather studded belts and cuffs as armor, as well as Shaolin leg wraps and open-toed sandals. The secondary boars wear the same black studded outfit, which bears little armor. A red dragon tattoo is visible on their stomachs. The primary fighting boars wear nothing but tattered shorts. The thieving boars wear white kilts and shirts, while the primary fighting boars wear no shirt and gray, tattered shorts. This is how to tell the similar boars apart. Gallery Images KFPGameBoarLeader.jpg|A secondary boar, tempting Po to fight Pictures from tomas 183.jpg|The Leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan making his first appearance to Po View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes *HEY! Get back here RABBIT!! We're not done with you yet!- A boar trying to kill a rabbit in Po's Dream *Your moves are slow! *There he is! GET HIM! *Get out of my way, stranger!- A boar trying to kill Po *You think you're tough huh?- A boar trying to taunt Po *Nobody is gonna hear you in this crowd. Now WHERE'S THE FOOD?!- A boar torturing a rabbit in Tournament of the Dragon Warrior. *Well, well, who do we have HERE?- A boar trying to ask Po what he has here *This is our Teahouse! *I see you like to chew...Perhaps you should chew on my FIST!- A secondary fighting boar threatening to fight Po after he destroyed the soup that Po was trying to eat in the level Po's dream. He has a similar line to a gang member in the beginning of the film. *Make him pay! -A boar trying to chase Po in Po's Dream *Stand Back! We are the Blackhoof Boar Clan! *There is no escape!- Another boar trying to chase Po in a Teahouse in Po's dream Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Pigs Category:Boars